Das Licht des Schicksals
by Peredhel
Summary: Böse Visionen plagen Elrond, Galadriel und Gandalf. Das Licht, das die Erde und auch Mittelerde erhält, ist in Gefahr. Doch der Träger lebt in der anderen Welt. Es muss gefunden und beschützt werden. Doch das Böse ist nah...
1. Chapter 1

Das Licht des Schicksals  
  
~ Mittelerde - Bruchtal ~  
  
"Mir schwant Böses mein lieber Freund Gandalf. Visionen von Schatten und Dunkelheit über Mittelerde suchen mich heim."  
  
Elrond sah Gandalf den Zauberer mit besorgter Miene an.  
  
"Auch ich träumte ähnliches. Hoffte jedoch, dass es nur böse Träume wären. Doch nach deinen Worten, befürchte ich, dass diese Träume sobald in die Wirklichkeit umschlagen werden." berichtete Gandalf.  
  
"Es ist das Licht, es beginnt langsam zu erlischen!"  
  
Lautlos war Galadriel die Elbenkönigin von Lothlorien hinter ihnen erschienen.  
  
Mit was hauchender Stimme, teilte sie Gandalf und Elrond ihre bösen Vorahnungen mit.  
  
Ihnen allen wurde nun bewusst, dass dies kein Zufall sein konnte.  
  
"Das Licht, wird alle hundert Jahre wiedergeboren. Nun ist der Träger des Lichtes ein Mensch aus der anderen Welt. Es wird eine Leichtigkeit für das Böse sein, den Träger zu vernichten."  
  
erklärte ihnen Galadriel.  
  
Elrond überlegte einen Moment: "Wir müssen den Träger nach Mittelerde bringen nur hier haben wir die Möglichkeit ihn zu beschützen und die Kraft des Lichts gegen die des Bösen zu wenden!....Gandalf, hast du die Möglichkeit jemanden aus der anderen Welt zu uns zu bringen?"  
  
Gandalf sah aus einem der prachtvollen großen Fenster und wandte sich dann wieder zu Elrond und Galadriel: " Ich kann den Träger des Lichtes nach Mittelerde bringen. Aber ich kann nicht entscheiden wohin er gebracht wird. Dazu reichen meine Kräfte nicht. Sie suchen sich eigenes Ziel. Mit etwas Glück, wird der Träger hier in Bruchtal oder in Lothlorien erscheinen. Doch wendet sich das Glück von uns ab, so könnte es passieren, dass der Träger ins Unglück stürzt, denn es könnte auch sein, dass er in Mordor erscheint, und dies würde seinen und unseren sicheren Tod bedeuten."  
  
Galadriel und Elrond sahen sich an und beide nickten.  
  
"Auch wenn diese Gefahr besteht, ist es unsere einzige Möglichkeit."  
  
Gandalf nahm seinen Zauberstab: "So sei es!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten erschien ein hellerleuchteter Blitz am Himmel.  
  
~ Erde (die andere Welt) - New York City ~  
  
"Natürlich, sobald das Werk hier ist, werde ich sie anrufen, Mrs. Kramer! ... Auf Wiederhören!" eine zierliche junge Frau mit blondem Haar und einer seidig, schon fast weißen Haut, legte den Hörer des Telefons auf die Gabel.  
  
In dem Moment spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust und sie spürte wie sich der Schmerz in alle Glieder ausbreitet.  
  
"Sailehn ist alles in Ordnung?!" besorgt kam ihr der Ladenbesitzer der Buchhandlung entgegen um seiner Angestellten zu helfen.  
  
Doch der Schmerz hatte sich wieder gelegt. So wie es auch die letzten paar mal gewesen war. Jedoch fühlte sie sich von mal zu mal schwächer. Sie hoffte, dass ihr der Arztbesuch, der heute anstand, ihr helfen würde.  
  
Sailehn stand nun wieder fast aufrecht: "Alles in Ordnung Mr. Grumble, mir war nur etwas schwindelig! Es geht schon wieder!" "Nein, nein meine Liebe. Gehen sie jetzt mal schön nach Hause. Das Wetter draußen ist schlecht, da bleiben auch die Kunden aus. Ruhen sie sich den restlichen Tag aus, dass es ihnen bald wieder besser geht!" der ältere Mann, der um die 60 Jahre sein musste, brachte ihren Mantel.  
  
"Danke Mr. Grumble, ich bin sicher morgen geht es mir schon viel besser!" Sie zog sich ihren Mantel an und verließ dann daraufhin die Buchhandlung.  
  
Ihre sonst so leuchtende Aura, wurde immer dunkler. Sie selbst spürte dies.  
  
Sailehn musste durch eine der finsteren Hintergassen gehen um zu ihrer Wohnung zu gelangen. Ihr Leben selbst war bis jetzt nicht sehr berauschend abgelaufen. Sie fühlte sich als nichts besonderes auf dieser Welt, auch wenn Mr. Grumble immer wieder davon sprach, dass sie später einmal vieles ändern würde. Jedoch war Mr. Grumble schon ein alter Mann und sie wusste wie gerne er phantasierte und wie gerne er in seiner Phantasiewelt lebte.  
  
Völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sich nicht, wie ihr 2 dunkle Gestalten folgten.  
  
Die beiden Gestalten wurden immer schneller, als plötzlich ein heller Blitz durch die verregnete Gasse erblitze. Sailehn und auch die beiden Gestalten schreckten zurück.  
  
Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein runder weißerleuchteter Kreis. Sailehn sah auf und wie magisch angezogen näherte sie sich langsam dem weißen Kreis, der von Windböen durchströmt wurde.  
  
"Stehen bleiben!" hörte sie plötzlich eine dumpfe Stimme hinter sich. Eine der beiden Gestalten kam ihr immer näher und als sie sich umdrehte, erfüllte sich ihr Gesicht mit Angst.  
  
"So sei es!" hörte sie nun eine Stimme aus dem Loch rufen und bevor sie sich noch umdrehen konnte, wurde sie in das Loch gesaugt. Ein schwarzer Schleier legte sich um ihre Augen und sie verfiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
~ Mittelerde - Auenland ~  
  
"Pippin, bleib stehen! Ich will es auch mal versuchen!" Merry rannte seinen Freund Pippin hinterher, der einen Papierdrachen, den sie vor einigen Wochen von Gandalf bekommen hatten, in die Luft stiegen ließ.  
  
Doch Pippin hörte seinen kleinen Hobbitfreund gar nicht zu, er lief weiter den Drachen nach, den er vor sich herstiegen ließ, ohne den Blick von ihm zulassen.  
  
"Pippin, pass auf...!"  
  
Doch Merry's Worte drangen zu spät zu Pippin durch.  
  
"Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen!" schimpfte Sam, denn Pippin hatte soeben seinen besten Freund umgerannt. "Herr Frodo, ist alles in Ordnung?!"  
  
Frodo lachte: " Keine Sorge, Sam, es ist alles in Ordnung!" Dann half er Pippin auf, als plötzlich ein hellerleuchteter Blitz vom Himmel hinab in die Erde raste.  
  
Die 4 Hobbitfreunde erschraken und wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie hielten sich die Hände vor die Augen, denn das Licht des Blitzes war so hell, dass es ihnen in den Augen schmerzte.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später waren der Blitz und das Licht auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Frodo und Sam nahmen ihre Hände von den Augen.  
  
"Was ist dass?!" Frodo und Sam sahen ein paar Meter weiter vor ihnen, genau dort wo der Blitz eingeschlagen hatte, etwas liegen.  
  
Merry und Pippin hielten sich noch immer die Augen zu.  
  
"Ist das Licht weg?!" fragte Pippin.  
  
Als er keine Antwort bekam, nahmen die Beiden schließlich auch noch die Hände von den Augen.  
  
Frodo näherte sich langsam dem unbekannten Wesen das reglos auf der feuchten Tauwiese lag.  
  
"Herr Frodo, nicht! Es könnte etwas gefährliches sein!" Sam hielt seinen Freund zurück.  
  
Doch dieser wollte unbedingt wissen, wer oder was da nun vor ihnen lag.  
  
"Aber es sieht verletzt aus!" sagte Frodo und wendete seinen Blick wieder von Sam ab.  
  
Langsam, gefolgt von Sam, Pippin und Merry, näherte er sich dem Wesen.  
  
"Blondes langes Haar!" erläuterte ihnen Pippin, "und weiße Haut!"  
  
Frodo ergriff die Schultern des Körpers und drehte ihn um, so dass er auf den Rücken lag.  
  
"Eine Elbenfrau!" rief Sam.  
  
Frodo kniete sich neben sie hin und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen zur Seite die ihre Ohren verdeckten.  
  
"Nein, es ist keine Elbenfrau. Sie ist ein Mensch!" stellte er schließlich fest.  
  
"Ein Mensch?!" Pippin und Merry sahen sich verschreckt an.  
  
Frodo bemerkte dass sie verletzt war: "Seht sie atmet schwer, wir müssen sie zu Bilbo bringen, er kann ihr helfen!"  
  
"Aber Herr Frodo, was ist wenn das kein Mensch ist, sondern es nur die Form eines Menschen angenommen hat!" Sam zog Frodo ein Stück zu Seite.  
  
Doch Frodo konnte es spüren, es spürte es, dass sie kein Böses Wesen war.  
  
"Nein Sam, wir können sie nicht hier lassen. Sonst stirbt sie vielleicht!...Helft ihr mir nun, oder muss ich sie alleine zu Bilbo bringen?!" Frodo sah seine Freunde bittend an.  
  
~ Bruchtal ~  
  
"Hat es funktioniert, mein lieber Freund Gandalf?! Ist der Träger des Lichtes in Mittelerde angekommen?!" Elrond sah Gandalf fragend an.  
  
Doch so sehr sich Gandalf auch konzentrierte, er spürte nichts: "So sehr ich es auch wünschen würde, aber ich spüre die Gegenwart des Trägers nicht! Die Schatten werden stärker!"  
  
"Der Träger ist schwach. Das Licht wird erlöschen, wenn wir es nicht bald finden. Aber ich kann es spüren, der Träger ist in Mittelerde angekommen. Doch auch ich kann nicht sagen wo er sich befindet!" Galadriel sah Hoffnungslos zu Gandalf und Elrond.  
  
"Gut zu wissen, dass der Träger noch lebt! Jedoch brauchen wir Hilfe um ihn zu finden."  
  
"Du hast recht mein lieber Freund! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Wir brauchen die Hilfe der Menschen, der Zwerge und der Elben. Es könnte sein, dass der Träger in einen ihrer Gebiete erschienen ist und sie ihn für etwas böses halten! Ich werde eine Versammlung einberufen!"  
  
Elrond stellte sich vor einen der Torbögen und sah wie die Sonne hinter einer Schar voll Wolken verschwand: "Die Zeit drängt!"  
  
~ Auenland ~  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr, können wir keine Pause machen?!" Pippin ließ das Bein der Menschenfrau los.  
  
"Pip, was soll das?! Wir sind doch gleich da!" Sam sah Pippin mit einem ernsten Blick an.  
  
"Schon gut, aber dann hab ich mir ein leckeres Frühstück verdient!" Pippin nahm das Bein wieder und eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auch schon in ihren Heimatort angekommen.  
  
Kaum hatten sie das Dorf betreten, kamen auch schon die ersten Hobbits herangelaufen.  
  
"Dumme Hobbits, ihr könnt doch keinen Menschen hierher bringen!" schimpfte einer.  
  
"Bringt den Menschen wieder fort!" rief ein anderer.  
  
Doch Frodo ignorierte diese Aussagen und ging mit seinen Freunden einfach weiter bis kurz vor Bilbos Bau. Frodo rannte hinein und holte Bilbo zu der Menschenfrau hinaus. Er überlegte gar nicht erst viel bereitete einen kleinen Trank zu, der ziemlich übel roch.  
  
"Igitt! Dass soll sie jetzt trinken?!" Merry hielt sich die Nase zu als ihm der Geruch dieses Trankes in die Nase stieg.  
  
"Nein, lieber Merry. Sie muss es einatmen, der Dampf lässt sie wieder besser atmen!" Bilbo hielt ihr die kleine Tasse unter die Nase.  
  
Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf und atmete Tief ein, als wäre sie gerade unter Wasser gewesen, als hätte sie seit Stunden keine Luft mehr in ihren Lungen gehabt. Ein heller Lichtstrahl, ähnlich wie der den sie heute morgen gesehen hatten schoss von ihrem Körper aus in die Luft hinaus und plötzlich verschwanden die dunklen Wolken, die sich seit Tagen über den Auenland hielten, und die Sonne kam hervor.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam und Bilbo wichen in diesem Moment einige Schritte von ihr zurück.  
  
Die Fünf wussten nicht, dass sie soeben jemanden das Leben gerettet hatten, der ihr aller Schicksal in den Händen hielt...  
  
~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dies ist meine erste Herr der Ringe Story, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Über Reviews freue ich mich immer :D  
  
Suilad eure Peredhel 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Langsam begann sich ihr verschwommenes Sichtfeld zu schärfen. "Wer seid ihr? Wo bin ich?" fragte sie mit leiser, jedoch erschrockener Stimme als sie sich umsah.  
  
"Wir sind Hobbits!" sagte Pippin stolz.  
  
"Hobbits?!" Sailehn war verwirrt.  
  
"Du bist im Auenland!" Merry stellte sich neben Pippin.  
  
"Warum bin ich hier....ich, ich war doch eben noch in einer Hintergasse in New York!" Sailehn hatte Angst. Dies war alles fremd für sie. Obwohl die Hobbits freundlich aussahen, fühlte sie etwas böses, das immer näher kam.  
  
"Was ist New York?!" wollte Pippin wissen.  
  
"Vielleicht etwas neues das die Elben erfunden haben!" scherzte Merry. Viele der anderen Hobbits begannen zu lachen.  
  
"Komm Frodo, wir bringen sie hinein. Sie soll sich etwas ausruhen!" Bilbo nahm seinen kleinen Krug in beide Hände.  
  
Vorsichtig stand Sailehn auf. Sie war noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen. "Ihr seid so klein!" stellte sie fest als sie Frodo in Bilbo's Haus folgte. "Willst du uns beleidigen?!" fragte Sam in einen ernsten Ton.  
  
Sailehn bückte sich als sie den Bau betrat. Frodo brachte ihr einen Stuhl auf den sie sich setzen konnte. "Es tut mir leid Herr Hobbit! Ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen, dass war nicht meine Absicht!" entschuldigte sie sich. Frodo gab ihr eine Tasse heiße Brühe.  
  
"Danke!" "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sam meint dass nicht so!" entschuldigte sich Frodo für seinen Freund. "Tsss!" machte Sam und drehte sich beleidigt zum Fenster. Er fühlte sich in seiner Ehre verletzt, wenn ihn jemand klein nannte. "Willst du uns erzählen, wie du hier hergekommen bist?!" fragte Bilbo während er sich seine Pfeife anzündete.  
  
Sailehn begann zu erzählen: "Ich ging eine Hintergasse entlang.....!"  
  
~ Bruchtal ~  
  
Die Versammlung in Bruchtal hatte mittlerweile begonnen. Elben, Zwerge und Menschen waren gerade dabei auszudiskutieren wie sie den Träger des Lichtes finden und die Kraft des Lichtes einsetzen sollten. Die Meinungen teilten sich, wie es immer war wenn sich die verschiedenen Lebewesen trafen um etwas zu besprechen.  
  
Während die Unruhe zwischen den diskutierenden Zwergen, Menschen und Elben immer lauter wurde, verspürte Legolas der Prinz des Düsterwalds ein ungutes Gefühl. Sogleich wusste er nicht, ob es Schmerz war, aber als er plötzlich nur noch schwer atmen konnte, wusste er dass es Schmerz war. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gespürt. "Legolas!" Aragorn kam besorgt auf ihn zu und stützte ihn, "Was ist mit dir?!" Doch plötzlich war der Schmerz wieder fort. Legolas sah seinen Freund verwirrt an: "Ich spürte Schmerz, Aragorn! Aber ich denke es war nicht mein Schmerz, ich bin nicht verletzt!" "Auch ich spürte diesen Schmerz!" Galadriel erschien inmitten der Menge und plötzlich verstummten alle. "Du spürst den Schmerz des Trägers!" Legolas sah auf: "Aber wie...!" Galadriel unterbrach ihn: "Frag nicht wie es sein kann, denn du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren. Mach dich auf den Weg und suche den Träger. Nur du kannst ihn finden!" "Und wie bitte soll er den Träger finden, Elbenfrau!" Gimli der Zwerg stellte sich vor sie hin. "Legolas hat diese Gabe. Er kann den Schmerz spüren, er ist ein Teil des....Nein, ich darf nicht sagen was nicht sicher sein wird. Gehe Prinz des Düsterwalds und finde den Träger. Sonst ist es vielleicht schon bald zu spät und alles wird in Dunkelheit gehüllt sein!" Obwohl sich Galadriel's Stimme im ersten Moment befehlend anhörte, so konnte man auch die Angst in ihrer Stimme hören.  
  
Legolas blieb keine andere Wahl. Er stand auf und nahm seinen Bogen in die Hand: "So sei es!" Besorgte Blicke wanderten zu Legolas. "Und ich werde dich begleiten!" Aragorn stellte sich an Legolas Seite. "Ein Elb der den Untergang von Mittelerde verhindern will?!" dass möchte ich nur zu gerne sehen. Nun stand auch Gimli an Legolas Seite.  
  
"Ein Elb, ein Zwerg und ein Mensch!" Elrond ging auf die Drei zu und legte seine Hand auf Legolas Schulter, "Unsere Gedanken werden euch begleiten!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten machten sich die 3 auf ihren Weg, auf eine Reise ins Ungewisse...  
  
~ Auenland ~  
  
".....und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht!" Sailehn beendete ihre Erzählung, "Ich weiß nicht was ich hier mache und warum ich hier bin. Könnt ihr mir nicht helfen?!"  
  
Die 5 Hobbits sahen sich fragend an.  
  
"Was ist mit den Elben?!" stieß Pippin hervor, "Die haben doch diese Kräfte, vielleicht können die sie wieder zurück bringen!"  
  
"Pippin hat recht." Frodo sah zu Bilbo, "Wir müssen sie nach Bruchtal bringen!"  
  
Doch Bilbo gefiel diese Idee überhaupt nicht: "Zu gefährlich ist es da draußen! Dunkle Gestalten treiben sich umher. Sie wissen nichts von uns Hobbits und so soll es auch bleiben!"  
  
Frodo sah enttäuscht zu Sailehn die gerade im Begriff war in die Obstschale zu greifen, in der lauter vertrocknete Früchte lagen. Doch als sie einen der vertrockneten Äpfel in die Hände nahm, erstrahlte der Apfel plötzlich. Und auf einmal hielt sie einen saftigen roten Apfel in der Hand.  
  
"Das Licht!" Bilbo erkannte diese Kraft. Sofort lief er in einen Nebenraum und kam mit ein paar Karten zurück, "Frodo, ich zeige euch den Weg. Ihr müsst sie so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal bringen... 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Es war keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Frodo musste sich mit Sailehn sofort auf den Weg nach Bruchtal machen. Doch nicht alleine, sein treuerster Freund Sam und die beiden Hobbits Merry und Pippin, folgten Frodo und Sailehn auf diese Reise, die nicht ungefährlich war.  
  
Schon als sie das Auenland verließen wurde ihnen mulmig zu mute. Frodo und Sam hatten die Karte und führten die Truppe an.  
  
Als es langsam dunkel wurde, befanden sie sich im dunklen Wald. Sie beschlossen ein Feuer zu machen um sich etwas zu wärmen, denn mittlerweile war es sehr kalt geworden.  
  
Sailehn konnte noch immer nicht glauben wo sie war. Im tiefsten Inneren hoffte sie, dass dies alles nur ein Traum sei, und sie jede Minute aufwachen würde.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit schliefen sie am Feuer ein.  
  
Auch Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli schlugen eine Rast im Wald ein. Sie waren nun schon einen Tag unterwegs und Gimli und Aragorn brauchten eine Pause. Wäre es nach Legolas gegangen, so wären sie ohne Pause weiter marschiert. Doch Zwerge und Menschen haben einfach nicht soviel Ausdauer wie Elben.  
  
Legolas spürte das der Träger sehr nah war, jedoch spürte er auch das Böse, dass immer näher kam.  
  
Und tatsächlich waren die 4 Hobbits und Sailehn im selben Wald wie Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Schlag im Wald durch den alle schlafenden geweckt wurden.  
  
"Was war das?!" erschrocken sprang Pippin auf und drehte seinen Kopf wie wild in jede Richtung umher.  
  
Im nächsten Moment ertönten schrille Schreie im Wald, die immer näher auf sie zukamen und nun war auch das Geräusch galoppierender Hufe zu hören.  
  
"Seht!" rief Sam und zeigte in den dunklen Wald.  
  
Alle anderen drehten sich in die Richtung in die Sam zeigte und sie konnten Schemenhafte Figuren erkennen. Es waren schwarze Reiter, die immer näher auf sie zu kamen.  
  
"Lauft!" rief Frodo, "Schnell!"  
  
Er nahm Sailehn an die Hand und lief mit ihr immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Und auch Pippin, Merry und Sam folgten ihnen.  
  
Doch die schwarzen Reiter ließen nicht locker. Sailehn glaubte den Atem der Pferde in ihren Nacken zu spüren.  
  
"Duckt euch!" sagte ein schlanker Mann mit Bart, der so eben vor ihnen erschienen war.  
  
Etwas verwirrt sahen sich die Hobbits an, aber sie taten was er sagte.  
  
Plötzlich tauchten Pfeile vor ihnen auf, die in die Richtung der schwarzen Reiter zielten.  
  
4 schwarze Reiter, flüchteten, doch wo war der 5. Reiter?  
  
Dann bemerkte Frodo das Sailehn verschwunden war.  
  
"Sailehn, wo ist sie!" rief er Merry und Pippin zu.  
  
Doch diese wussten es selbst nicht.  
  
Einer der Reiter hatte Sailehn tief in den Wald hinein getrieben. Sie hatte die Orientierung verloren. Ängstlich sah sie sich um, nun konnte sie auch den schwarzen Reiter nicht mehr sehen. War er fort?  
  
Doch als sie sich umdrehte stand er plötzlich vor ihr.  
  
"Bitte nicht...!" flüsterte sie ängstlich, "Was hab ich euch denn getan?!"  
  
Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück als ihr der Reiter immer näher kam.  
  
"Der Träger!" hauchte der schwarze Reiter fast unverständlich. Und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er Sailehn auch schon gepackt und Ritt mit ihr durch den Wald.  
  
Sie spürte wie etwas Spitzes ihr Hüfte durchbohrte.  
  
"Hilfe!" schrie sie voller Angst und Schmerz zugleich. Doch es schien sinnlos zu sein. Wer sollte ihr denn helfen? Die kleinen Hobbits konnten nicht einmal halb so schnell laufen wie dieses Pferd auf dem sie durch den Wald geschleppt wurde.  
  
Doch plötzlich schrie der Reiter auf, es war wieder einer dieser schrillen Schreie, nur hörte er sich dieses Mal nach Schmerz an.  
  
So schnell konnte Sailehn gar nicht sehen, lag sie auch schon am Waldboden. Der Reiter hatte einen Pfeil im Oberarm stecken und ritt so schnell er konnte davon.  
  
Sailehn wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Legolas, der die Pfeile abgeschossen hatte um den Reiter zu vertreiben, bückte sich zu Sailehn hinab.  
  
"Eine Elbin?!" flüsterte Legolas vor sich her und betrachtete ihr Antlitz.  
  
Legolas drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Doch ihre Ohren waren nicht Spitz.  
  
'Sie ist ein Mensch!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Legolas sah einen roten Blutfleck auf ihrer rechten Hüfte. Vorsichtig gab er das zerfetzte Stück Kleidung zur Seite, doch als er ihre weiße weiche Haut berührte, überkam Legolas ein stechender Schmerz, ebenfalls in der Hüfte.  
  
Er wich von ihr zurück und schwer atmend sah er sie an.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn war soeben, gefolgt von Gimli und den 4 Hobbits, erschienen.  
  
Aragorn ließ seinen Blick auf die Elfenhafte Gestalt neben Legolas fallen.  
  
Dann sah er wieder zu Legolas, der auf elbisch kund tat: "Unsere Suche ist beendet!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch bis jetzt! Bin nämlich schon dabei das 5. Kapitel zu schreiben!  
  
Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein paar Reviews, würde mich interessieren, wie ihr meine FF findet!  
  
Lg, Peredhel 


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5  
  
**"Sailehn!" Frodo stürzte auf sie zu. Als er ihre Verletzung sah, blickte er vorwurfsvoll zu Legolas hinüber: „Was habt ihr Sailehn angetan!"  
  
Legolas stand auf und blickte auf den kleinen Hobbit hinab: „Niemals hätte ich diesem zierlichen Wesen etwas angetan. Die Nazgûl, schwarze Reiter, deren Seele ins dunkle gezogen wurde, richteten dieses Unheil an."  
  
"Sie sieht sehr schwach aus!" Aragorn bückte sich und strich Sailehn das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Sie hat starke Schmerzen! Lange hält sie nicht mehr durch!" berichtete Legolas.  
  
"Und woher willst du das wissen?!" hakte Pippin nach.  
  
Legolas wandte sich an Pippin und sah ihn mit ernster Miene an: „Ich kann ihren Schmerz spüren!"  
  
"Wir müssen sie nach Bruchtal bringen...nur dort kann man ihr helfen!" Aragorn erhob sich wieder als er Sailehn ein Stück Stoff um die Hüften band um die Blutung zu stillen, „Nicht weit von hier liegt ein Gasthof. Vielleicht können wir dort die Nacht verbringen, hier ist es nun zu gefährlich geworden!"  
  
"Und woher sollen wir wissen, dass ihr nichts Böses im Sinn habt?!" Sam stellte sich vor Frodo und sah Aragorn herausfordernd an.  
  
"Habt ihr eine andere Wahl?!" Aragorn sah, mit einem hilfsbereiten Blick, zu Sam herab.  
  
Frodo legte seine Hand auf Sams Schulter: „Ich glaube nicht das sie uns Böses wollen. Wir sollten mit ihnen gehen!"  
Die anderen 3 Hobbits nickten.  
  
Legolas war inzwischen völlig mit Sailehn beschäftigt. Er war fasziniert von ihr.  
Obwohl er nicht wusste warum, spürte er etwas bekanntes in ihrer Nähe.  
Ihr Antlitz war den Elben so gleich, auch wenn sie keiner war.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken, „Wir müssen los!"  
  
Legolas nickte einmal, dann bückte er sich zu Sailehn hinab und hob sie hoch.  
So trug er sie nun eine Stunde durch den Wald bis zum Gasthof.  
  
Auf diesen Weg erzählten die Hobbits wie Sailehn vor ihnen erschienen war und was sie mit dem Apfel getan hatte. Wie sie ihm den Lebenssaft zurückgab.  
Nun war auch Aragorn klar, dass sie den Träger des Lichts gefunden hatten. Doch auch er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Träger in Form einer jungen Frau die einer Elbin gleicht, erscheinen würde. Ein schwächeres Wesen hätte das Licht nicht wählen können.  
  
Beim Gasthof angekommen baten sie um Unterkunft. Der Gastwirt brachte die 4 Hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn und Legolas mit Sailehn im Arm in eines seiner großen Gästezimmer.  
  
Legolas legte Sailehn vorsichtig in eines der Betten.  
Der Wirt brachte ihnen etwas zu Essen und zu trinken.  
Mit etwas Wasser reinigten sie Sailehns Wunde. Die Blutung hatte mittlerweile nachgelassen.  
  
Die 4 Hobbits setzten sich auf eines der Betten. Sie waren so erschöpft, dass sie gleich darauf einschliefen und auch Aragorn schlief auf dem Sofa ein, dass neben der Tür stand. Nur Legolas blieb wach. Er saß auf der Fensterbank und beobachtete durch die Fensterscheibe die dunkle Landschaft.  
  
"Ahh!" Sailehn wurde mitten in der Nacht wach. Ihre Schmerzen wurden wieder größer.  
  
Als Legolas merkte dass sie wach wurde, stand er auf und ging zu ihren Bett hinüber.  
Er sah sie an, während sie ihre Augen öffnete.  
Im ersten Moment war er von ihren blauen Augen wie geblendet.  
  
"Ein Engel!" flüsterte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Sie glaubte einen Engel zu sehen als sie Legolas sah. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie nun noch lebte oder schon tot war.  
  
Legolas musste lächeln. Er bückte sich zu ihr hinab, „Nein, ich bin kein Engel. Ich bin ein Elb!"  
Nun musste auch Sailehn lächeln: „Elben gibt es doch nur in Geschichten!" Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und erkannte ihre kleinen Freunde die Hobbits wieder.  
Nun fiel ihr wieder ein wo sie war, sie hatte es also doch nicht geträumt.  
  
"Ihr seid enttäuscht!" Legolas sah dies in ihren Augen.  
Sailehn versuchte sich etwas aufzusetzen, doch dies bereitete ihr ziemliche schmerzen.  
"Nein, nicht enttäuscht nur verwirrt!" erklärte sie während sie sich auf ihre Wunde griff.  
  
Sie sah durch den Raum und also sie Aragorn auf dem Sofa und Gimli auf dem Sessel schlafen sah, fragte sie Legolas: „Wer seid ihr?"  
  
Legolas zeigte zu Aragorn: „Das ist Aragorn, er ist ein Mensch, so wie ihr auch! Nur lebt er hier in Mittelerde. Und das da drüben ist Gimli ein Zwerg!"  
  
Sailehn musste lächeln: „Schwarze Reiter, Hobbits, Zwerge und Elben. Habe ich nun schon alle Bewohnerarten von Mittelerde kennen gelernt?"  
  
Legolas setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben ihren Bett stand: „Den Großteil, ja!"  
  
"Wie ist euer Name?!" Sailehn wurde Neugierig mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Legolas!"  
  
"Sailehn, freut mich dich kennen zulernen!"  
  
Die beiden fühlten sich in der Gegenwart des anderen sehr wohl und auch Aragorn der dem Gespräch lauschte konnte dies fühlen.  
  
Sailehn schlief kurze Zeit später wieder ein und die Nacht verlief sehr ruhig, als plötzlich wieder die schrillen Schreie ertönten. 

"Schnell wacht auf!" Aragorn weckte die 4 Hobbits unsanft auf.  
Völlig verschlafen sahen sie auf, doch als auch sie die Schreie wahrnahmen, waren sie plötzlich hell wach. Sie versteckten sich unter dem Bett.  
"Sailehn!" Legolas legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Als sie erwachte, erschreckte sie sich so, dass sie aufschreien wollte, doch Legolas hielt ihr die Hand vor dem Mund und deutete ihr dass sie leise sein und mitkommen sollte.  
Sie stand auf und versteckte sich mit Legolas hinter einem der Vorhänge.  
Aragorn und Gimli stellte sich hinter die offene Tür.  
  
Plötzlich erschien einer der Nazgûls am Fenster.  
Sailehn's Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen und plötzlich spürte sie wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz, sie sank zusammen und fiel zu Boden.  
Der Nazgûl schrie ein weiteres mal auf, als er Sailehn entdeckte.  
Legolas stellte sich vor Sailehn und feuerte durch die Scheibe einen Pfeil auf den Nazgûl ab.  
Gimli der schnell herbeigelaufen kam, half Sailehn auf und gefolgt von den Hobbits liefen sie zur Tür hinaus.  
"Legolas, komm!" rief Aragorn der schon in der Tür stand.  
Der Elbe feuerte noch einen Schuss ab, dann folgte er den anderen nach draußen.  
Sie liefen wieder durch einen Wald, bis sie schließlich auf einer großen Weide landeten.  
Die Nazgûls, so schien es, hatten sie abgehängt.  
  
Völlig erschöpft setzten sie sich auf den Boden. Ein kalter Wind fiel über die Weiden, der nichts gutes verhieß.  
  


_Zur gleichen Zeit in ~ Bruchtal ~  
_  
"Gandalf mein Freund, hatten unsere Freunde Erfolg!" Elrond sah Gandalf den Zauberer besorgt an.  
In dem Moment landete eine Rabe auf Gandalf's Zauberstab.  
Dann sah Gandalf zu Elrond und lächelte: „Sie haben den Träger gefunden!" Doch sogleich wandelte sich seine erfreute Miene in Besorgnis um: „Aber wenn sie nicht bald eintreffen, ist es zu spät. Nazgûls lauern sie auf und ich hörte auch, dass Truppen von Orcs auf der Suche nach ihnen sind."  
  


„Sie kommen zu langsam voran, so scheint es mir zumindest!" sagte Elrond.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht. Ich werde ihnen etwas zukommen lassen, damit sie schneller voran kommen!" Gandalf konzentrierte sich und sprach einen Zauber aus.  
  
  
~ Wieder zurück auf irgendeiner Weide in Mittelerde ~  
  
Gimli, Aragorn und die 4 Hobbits schliefen. Auch Sailehn lag neben ihnen, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen bekam sie kein Auge zu. zu groß war die Angst vor den Nazgûls und deren schrecklichen schrillen Schreien, die ihr in den Ohren schmerzten.  
  
Legolas stand etwas abseits auf einem großen Stein und beobachtete mit seinen scharfen Elbenaugen die Gegend.  
  
Als Sailehn bemerkte dass er noch wach war stand sie kurzerhand auf. So viele Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum.  
Langsam ging sie auf Legolas zu und einem Meter vor ihm blieb sie stehen.  
"Sie sind hinter mir her, hab ich recht?!" flüsterte sie fast lautlos und ihr Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen als sich Legolas umdrehte, sie ansah und den Kopf senkte.  
  
Sie ging weiter auf ihn zu uns setzte sich auf einen der Steine die rund um den großen lagen, auf dem er stand.  
Auch Legolas setzte sich und war nun bereit ihr alles zu erzählen und ihre Fragen zu beantworten.  
Es war nicht fair, sie einfach aus ihrer Welt zu holen und ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen ohne sie auch nur wissen zu lassen warum.  
  
Nachdem ihr Legolas alles erzählt hatte, sah sie fast ungläubig aber auch ernst in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.  
Dann blickte sie zu Legolas: „Werde ich sterben?"... 

Fortsetzung folgt 

---------------------------------  
  
_Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel. Das nächste kommt versprochen schneller online.  
  
Würde mich über Feedback von euch sehr freuen!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**  


Sailehn senkte ihren Kopf. Sie spürte selbst wie schwach sie schon war und dass ihre Kräfte nicht mehr lange halten würden.  
  
Legolas streckte seinen Arm aus und langsam erhob er mit seiner Hand sanft ihr Kinn. Er lächelte: „Dir wird nichts geschehen, das verspreche ich dir!"  
Sailehn griff nach Legolas Hand und plötzlich durchfuhr die Beiden etwas. Es war etwas vollkommen Vertrautes. Wärme, ein warmes Licht und ein wohltuendes geborgenes Gefühl.  
Erschrocken zog Sailehn ihre Hand zurück. Obwohl ihr dieses Gefühl nicht unangenehm war, war es ihr unheimlich, hatte sie so etwas doch noch nie gefühlt.  
  
Sailehn blickte Legolas in seine tiefblauen Augen, die ihren voll und ganz ähnlich waren. Doch sogleich senkte er seinen Blick: „Du solltest besser etwas schlafen, wir müssen morgen wieder weiter!"  
Er stand auf und stieg wieder auf den großen Stein hinauf, auf den er noch vor kurzen gestanden hatte um alles genau beobachten zu können.  
  
Sailehn stand nun ebenfalls auf und mit zittriger Stimme brachte sich noch ein paar Wörter über ihre blassen Lippen: "Aber was...!" „Schlaf Sailehn!" Legolas drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und lächelte.  
  
Etwas verwirrt stand sie noch einige Sekunden da und beobachtete den zierlichen Elben, der in die Dunkelheit hinausstarrte und keinen Mucks von sich gab.  
Die Gedanken in ihren Kopf überschlugen sich. Sie wollte wissen was das eben für ein Gefühl war dass sie übermannt hatte. Wer war Legolas wirklich?! Wenn man hier überhaupt noch von Wirklichkeit sprechen konnte.  
Das viele Nachdenken machte sie müde und so schlief sie nach einiger Zeit friedlich neben Frodo ein.  
  
Doch auch Legolas wurde nach einiger Zeit müde.  
'Was ist nur mit mir los?' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er kaum noch Kraft hatte auf seinen Beinen zu stehen und sich setzen musste.  
Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn wieder dieser stechende Schmerz und er sank auf die Knie zusammen, sich am Stein abstützend.  
  
Im gleichen Moment ließ Sailehn einen Schmerzensschrei los. Sie begann nach Luft zu ringen.  
  
"Aragorn!" schrie Legolas mit letzter Kraft und dieser erwachte sofort.  
  
Erschrocken sah er abwechselnd zu Sailehn und Legolas. Und er wusste nicht was er nun tun sollte, wenn sollte er zuerst helfen?!  
  
Auch die 4 Hobbits und Gimli erwachten. Erschrocken sahen sie die beiden an und stürmten sofort auf sie zu.  
  
"Sailehn!" Frodo versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch irgend etwas schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und auch Legolas ging es nicht anders. Der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte und die wenige Luft die noch zu seinen Lungen durchdrang, so konnte es er nicht mehr lange aushalten.  
  
"Legolas!" erschrocken sah Aragorn auf Legolas Hüfte die genau an der Stelle zu bluten begann, an der Sailehn ihre Verletzung hatte und auch bei Sailehn quoll das Blut wieder aus der Wunde hervor.  
  
"Was sollen wir nur tun?!" Merry stand auf und schrie in die Dunkelheit hinaus: „Hiilllfeeeee!"  
  
Doch Gimli hielt ihm sogleich den Mund zu: „Dummer Hobbit, willst du die Nazgûls zu uns führen?!"  
  
"Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?!" schrie Merry den Zwerg an. Doch dieser machte nur ein verdutztes Gesicht und wusste auf diese Frage auch keine Antwort.  
  
Die Morgensonne erschien langsam über dem Horizont und Pippin glaubte etwas gehört zu haben. „Ein wiehern, das war ein wiehern!" sofort sprang er auf seine kleinen Hobbitbeine und die anderen folgten seinem Blicken auf die weiten Weiden hinaus.  
  
"Pferde!" Frodo glaubte zu träumen und er klang ein wenig erleichtert, als er 4 Pferde auf sie zukommen sah.  
  
Währenddessen lagen Sailehn und Legolas auf der Wiese nebeneinander.  
Schweißperlen standen Sailehn auf der Stirn, so stark waren die Schmerzen und die Anstrengung zu atmen.  
Langsam und schwer atmend drehte sie ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite, zu Legolas, der neben ihr lag.  
"Ich....ich kann nicht mehr!" hauchte sie schon fast nicht mehr hörbar und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.  
Mit letzter Kraft ergriff Legolas Sailehns Hand und hielt sie fest. Er sah Sailehn an und versuchte zu Lächeln: „Du schaffst das, ich habe versprochen dich zu beschützen und ich halte meine Versprechen!" Auch seine Stimme klang schwach und zittrig, doch klang es auch bestimmend.  
  
Sailehns Mund formte sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Doch plötzlich verschwand das funkeln aus ihren Augen, ihre Augen fielen zu und ihr Kopf wiegte sich auf die andere Seite.  
Als Legolas keine Kraft mehr in ihrer Hand spürte, wusste er was passiert war.  
"Nein!" rief er, „Aragorn, sie stirbt!"  
Er fühlte sich so hilflos, wollte sie beschützen, doch nun...nun schien es, als müsste er sein Versprechen brechen....   
  


„Legolas, hast du noch genug Kraft um zu reiten?!" Aragorn hob Sailehn auf und sah besorgt zu seinem Freund als die 4 Pferde nun neben ihnen halt machten.  
  
Legolas nickte schweratmend und schwang sich mit letzter Kraft auf das weiße Pferd, welches auch gleich darauf weiterziehen wollte.  
  
Aragorn setzte das bewusstlose Mädchen auf das schwarze Pferd und schwang sich dann ebenfalls hinauf.  
Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinen Gefährten um: „Der Weg ist nicht mehr weit kleine Hobbits. Gimli kennt den Weg, gebt acht auf euch. Wir sehen uns wieder, in Bruchtal!"  
  
Besorgt und auch verängstigt sahen sie den beiden Reitern hinterher die im dunklen Wald verschwanden der nur einige Meter vor ihnen lag.  
  


_~ Bruchtal ~  
  
_Dunkle Wolken verschluckten die strahlende Sonne die noch vor kurzem auf das verträumte Elbenreich herabschien.  
  
"Das Licht erlischt, es geht zu Ende!" Elrond riss Gandalf aus seinen Gedanken als er plötzlich neben ihm auf der Terrasse erschien war.  
  
Gandalf sah bedrückt in die Ferne hinaus und senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich befürchte du hast recht. Doch mein Herz sagt mir dass es noch Hoffnung gibt."  
  
"Hoffen wir das dein Herz die Wahrheit spricht. Meines schweigt, will mir nicht sagen was wir nun tun sollen wenn Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli nicht zurückkehren!" Nun wandte auch Elrond seinen Blick in die Ferne und gemeinsam hofften sie auf die Rückkehr der 3 Krieger.  
  
  
_~ Irgendwo in einem Waldstück nicht mehr weit entfernt von Bruchtal ~  
  
_Legolas Kraft schwand immer mehr und er bat seinen Freund ohne ihn weiterzureiten: „Reite schnell Aragorn. Du musst versuchen sie zu retten, wenn sie stirbt ist es auch das Ende von Mittelerde. Schnell, reite!"  
  
"Nein mein Freund, ich lasse dich hier nicht zurück. Niemand von euch wird sterben, nicht hier und nicht jetzt!" Aragorn griff Sailehn an den Hals, er spürte noch einen leichten Puls. Dann sah er noch einmal zu Legolas, nickte ihm zu und schnappte sich den Zügel des weißen Pferdes auf den Legolas saß.  
  
"Los!" schrie er und trieb sein Pferd an so fest es nur ging.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später rannten die Pferde mit dem Wind, so schnell waren sie plötzlich geworden. Aragorn wusste nicht was plötzlich in sie gefahren war. Ob es die Angst war oder etwas anderes war, aber es war ihm egal. Die Pferde rannten so schnell sie konnten und dass ließ ihn hoffen, dass sie doch noch rechtzeitig in Bruchtal ankommen würden... 

**Fortsetzung folgt  
  
**----------------------------------------------------  
  
_So, hoffe auch hat das Kapitel gefallen, bald gibts mehr!!!! :D  
  
Freue mich immer über Feedback, damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann oder was in Ordnung ist! ;)  
  
Lg, Peredhel_


End file.
